rainbow_serpent_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cross Media Project Proposal
Overview of the project content and approach The Rainbow Serpent is the most recognisable Australian Aboriginal Dreamtime Creation story. See The Story page for more information. The Rainbow Serpent Story Project will take the story from the Dreaming and deliver it to school children across Australia through the mediums of story/colouring book, web cartoon and an interactive installation that can be set up by the schools themselves. The project has room to grow to incorporate different creation stories for different nations of people. Narrative Strategy How will the story/content unfold? # Schools will hear about the project through interdepartmental communications and send for plans on how to build the installation. # Once the installation is built, either with help from the students or faculty as a surprise, and introduce the larger student body by having them hand paint the installation. # Once the serpent has been painted the faculty will take pictures of it and upload it into a web client which will add it into a web cartoon. # The teachers will take their class either to a room with smartboard, projectors or a computer lab to watch and take part in the interactive animation. # The same website will allow faculty to download a colouring storybook of the cartoon that the students can fill in and take home so their parents and read it to them. Platforms Overview of which media forms will be used, rationale for each, and description of how they will be linked Interactive Installation Made from chicken wire and paper mache the Rainbow Serpent will be a blank canvas for students to colour in using coloured hand prints. The building process can either be made into an activity for students or as a surprise for students when they come to school, made by the staff. Different coloured paint will be placed around the sculpture as well as wash stations so the students don't paint anything else they're not meant to. Interactive Web Animation When the sculpture has been painted the faculty can then take a photo of it and upload it to a website. Once the website has processed the story with the custom snake, classes can be held in rooms with either SmartBoards Computer labs or a room with a projector to play the cartoon. The story will feature dialogue trees that will make the story unique to each student who plays it. The story will be animated with sound and narration. Colouring Storybook At the end of the story the student can download a colouring book of the story they played through, which the teacher can print out for the students. This will encourage their families to read them, which is a big part in closing the gap in Indigenous Literacy. Audience An account of how the work will find, and engage with, its audience, and how the work draws on and responds to this engagement. Through the Departments of Education across Australia there is a large need for programs that can be run in house such as this. Dylan has connections through his roles in the DEC and through community radio to have one school on board as a trial. Once that spreads more and more schools will be on board. The physical object of the serpent and the idea of getting messy with paint is more than enough to get students involved in the installation. The sense of "I did that" will carry them through the whole experence. "I painted that" as they play through the story. "I choose and coloured that" as their parents read them the story at home. After the project, the website can host a web gallery of all the snakes made across the nation as a selling point to do it again in other schools. Prototype A proposal for the scope of the pilot or prototype to be produced. For a trial run of the project. A less complicated Web Animation will be made, linear (only one option to click through). And the website will offer the colouring print outs. A smaller scale model of the serpent will be made and placed in the concourse of the University of Canberra. Paint and wash stations will be available for students to interact with it. When they finish painting they will be given a card with a web address, a QR Code and a time. Only one photo will be taken of the snake and uploaded into the Web Animation. This will then be made public for people to take part in and print out their stories. A notice board will be made available where the snake was so that people can post their drawings from the story. Numbers will be recorded through all three stages and will be used as a metric for success. Roles a description of the roles to be taken on by group members Dylan Anderson Bio Dylan Anderson is a proud Aboriginal Yuin man from Canberra Australia. He studied a Bachelor of Media Arts & Production and Majored in Indigenous Studies at the University of Canberra. His successes through the degree include short drama projects such as ‘Hold the mayo’ and documentaries such as ‘Johanna Pask: Funding the Future'. Dylan has been trained in the fields of Cinematography, Online Media, Sound Design, and has experiences in many other aspects of media. Dylan finds that the best teams are the ones that balance talent, hard work, and passion. He has directed many short film projects like ‘Lynette Lenore’. Outside of the University, Dylan works with Indigenous Broadcasters as the Program Coordinator for Sovereign 2XX, the largest Indigenous program on a general community radio station in Australia. Dylan would love to direct a major feature film on Indigenous themes. Go to Dylan's Website for more information Skills * Cultural Skills * Teaching Indigenous Students through Karabar High School * Media Skills ** Video Production ** Sound Design ** Graphic Design ** Web Design ** Animation ** Radio Productions Part in project * Project Director * Cultural Lesion Yadish Jhummun Bio Yadish Jhummun also known as Keshsave is 21 years old and currently studying his Bachelor of Graphics Design at the University of Canberra. Computers have been in his life since he was a child and he always loved anything related with pixels so started to design at a very young age. He has a passion for designing detailed, creative and modern websites & graphics, he's always keeping an eye on the latest trends over typography, shapes, colours, etc. Yadish skills cover many aspects of graphic design , web design, illustration, architecture and technical knowledge, he is rather skilled on hardware, software, and computers knowledge too. His life is design, he love it and he surround himself in it every day. Skills * Web Design * Graphic Design * Drawing * Painting * Mix-media * Video Editng Personality # Passionate (He absolutely love what he does) # Enthusiastic (He wants to learn) # Sceptical (He think critically) # Focused (He has the right attitude) Part in project *Web designer *Animator Punpun Larnroongroj Bio Punpun is an adventurous exchange student traveling from Bangkok-Thailand to Canberra-Australia. She studied in a Bachelor of Arts in Communication Design at Chulalongkorn University before she moved to University of Canberra for a semester. Punpun's passion are Illustrations, Collages, and Crafts Design but she also doing well in Graphic Design and Media arts such as Motion Graphic. Punpun also interested in Photography and Cinematography. Punpun is always seeking for a new experiences. As a friendly, sensible, and sentimental person, She loves to meet new people and collects their story down to her special sketchbook. Punpun love travelling and seeing new things that's the reason she came to Australia. Skills * Illustration * Drawing * Painting * Mix-media * Collage Graphic Design * Poster Design * Logo Design * Layout Editing * Media Skills * Video Production Photography Communication and Service Part in project * Installation coordinator Schedule A production schedule for the prototype Category:Project